Rockin' Robin
by TeenTitan99
Summary: What sort of mischief can occur when Beast Boy finds a certain titan in front of the bathroom mirror after a shower? ONESHOT. Give it a chance, it's funnier than it sounds! "THAT'S ONE FOR THE PHOTO ALBUM!"


**Hey guys! So I got this idea a while ago, it's just that I was too lazy to type it 'till now. So prepare to laugh, because I find this short story quite humorous.**

Beast Boy walked out of the common room smiling as he looked over the piece of paper in his hand. "Debate about tofu with Cyborg: CHECK." He read aloud. "Annoy Raven: CHECK. Play video games: Uh, CHECK!" Beast Boy's morning checklist was almost complete; he just had to finish the last item on the list, which was…

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and did a double take when he saw what was written next to the little empty box. "CLEAN MY ROOM?!" He glared back at the common room as he depicted that it was Raven's handwriting. 'Curse her.' He thought to himself. Beast Boy continued back to his quarters, but halted when he turned the corner to the hallway where his room was. He gasped. It was completely filled with smoke!

Beast Boy fell flat on the floor and took out his checklist and his pencil. He flipped the paper over and began to write,

To Cyborg: I leave my tofu and video games.

To Raven: My joke book and room (So you can clean it.)

Starfire: I leave to you Silkie's original baby pictures. Lastly, to

Robin: I leave you my embarrassing teen titans moments photo album (Since I'm dead, you can't kill me because half of those pictures are of you…)

Just as Beast Boy was about to add his signature, he realized it felt really humid in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow and stood up in the mist filled hallway. He took a deep breath and identified the mysterious gas as steam, not smoke. He quickly identified the source of the steam. It was coming from the bathroom. Someone had taken a shower and left the door open. Beast Boy morphed into a spider and crawled over to the door.

He crawled onto the wall and into the doorway of the bathroom. Once the steam cleared a little, he could see Robin standing in front of the mirror, wearing a towel and his mask with his hair half spiked and half still sticking to his head, holding a black comb. Then before Beast Boy could think or say anything, Robin opened his mouth, and **SANG **into the comb.

"**He rocks in the treetop all day long, hoppin' and a boppin' and-a-singin' his song.**

**All the little birdies on J-bird street, love to hear the Robin goin' tweet tweet tweet, **

**ROCIN' ROBIN. (Tweet…..tweet tweet.) Rock-Rock-Rockin' Robin"**

Beast Boy couldn't contain himself. He crawled out of the bathroom and morphed back to human right outside the bathroom door and roared with laughter. Robin's singing abruptly stopped. The door to the bathroom slid open, and a very angry Robin stood in the doorway.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing out here?" Robin barked. Beast Boy stood up and kept laughing.

"Dude, I would answer, but I can't take you seriously in a towel!" He laughed harder. Robin turned red with anger and embarrassment. "But dude, seriously. You really were 'Rocking'!" Beast Boy said running down the hallway. Robin screamed with rage. He began to chase the green jokester, but he slipped on the now wet hallway floor. He knew it was childish, but Robin shook his fist in the air.

Robin then began to stand up, but he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up, and read the back of it. He then got angry again and yelled, "What do you mean the most embarrassing pictures are of ME?!"

"Robin?" said a small and polite voice. Robin turned red yet again, knowing who it was. "Why are you wearing nothing but a piece of white material around your waist?" Starfire asked. All of a sudden, Beast Boy peaked out from around the corner, and snapped a picture of a confused Starfire and a very upset Robin. Beast Boy ran down the corridor yet again yelling, "THIS IS SO GOING IN THE PHOTO ALBUM!"

**I hope that was worth reading you guys! Okay now, I have to go to bed. Good night, titans!**

**-TeenTitan99**


End file.
